darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
781
Gregory and Edward learn Barnabas is a vampire and chain his coffin with a crucifix on it. Synopsis : Collinwood before the turn of the century. Barnabas Collins has returned to this time and to a series of evil and terrifying events in order to solve a mystery that will help him save two lives in the present. But as time has passed, Barnabas Collins' own dark secret has come under ever-increasing suspicion. But now, as the promise of dawn lingers below the horizon, the Old House is the scene of a bizarre waiting game. And Barnabas Collins knows that his secret will not last another night. Barnabas vanishes in front of Trask, promising to deal with him as he did Trask's ancestor. Barnabas appears behind the book case where his coffin is now hidden. It is 2:35 and the body was discovered one hour ago. Edward talks to the sheriff on the phone. Trask returns and tells Edward, "Barnabas Collins is a vampire." Edward acknowledges that this must be the case, because it explains so much. Edward does not want the police involved, because "no one must know the secret." Barnabas's cane hangs on the coat hanger. Edward and Trask arrive at the Old House and Trask threatens Magda, "damnation and hellfire shall be yours!" She responds with an old gypsy saying, “Walk fast and the Devil will overtake you; walk slow and misfortune will catch you. You'd better not walk slow, because I will never be far behind." Later, Trask and Edward talk. Edward has six silver bullets from the craft of Old Braithwaite. Trask, looking over the plans for the Old House, tells Edward, "Your ancestors seemed to have had a penchant for secret rooms." Edward tells him, "You needn’t tell me what a curious lot they were, I realized that a long time ago." There are four secret rooms and passageways in the Old House. Barnabas rises. Magda tells him what happened and that she will help him. Later, Trask and Edward arrive. Edward has a gun and threatens to kill Magda. The two men find the coffin, forcing her to open the book case door to the secret room for them. Magda slips away. Trask leaves Edward. When Barnabas returns, he finds the coffin chained with a cross on top of it. Barnabas tells Charity to find another coffin and to get earth from the grave in the Old House basement. Charity is in the cellar but she stumbles and makes a noise, alerting Edward. Edward comes down and finds her hiding in one of the alcoves. He uses his gun to force her to come out. Category:Dark Shadows episodes Memorable quotes : Trask: As long as it is still dark, the hour is not too late for you, is it Mr. Collins? ---- : Magda: (speaking to Trask about Barnabas) Search as much as you want, but you won't find him because he ain't here! ---- : Magda: (threatening Trask) Walk fast and the Devil will overtake you; walk slow and misfortune will catch you. You'd better not walk slow, because I will never be far behind. ---- : Edward: (about his ancestors) You needn't tell me what a curious lot they were. I realized that long ago. Category:Dark Shadows episodes Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins *Louis Edmonds as Edward Collins * Grayson Hall as Magda * Nancy Barrett as Charity Trask * Jerry Lacy as Gregory Trask Category:Dark Shadows episodes Background information and notes Production Story * Gregory alludes to the word 'vampire': "A bloodthirsty creature of the supernatural." * There is an alternate route leading to the Old House cellar. * TIMELINE: It was yesterday when Carl saw Barnabas in his coffin. 7:10am: Carl's body was discovered about an hour ago. Magda has been living with Barnabas for "months". It was this morning when Gregory confronted Barnabas about being a vampire. Gregory plans to return to the Old House at dawn. Day 305 begins, and will end in 783. 4:20am: Edward at the Old House, hears Charity. Bloopers and continuity errors * Jonathan Frid flubs his line when he's talking to Charity: "Your father would be "wouldn't" look for me here...so at the school." * When Trask opens the coffin, we get a peek at a camera. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 781 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 781 - The HuntCategory:Dark Shadows episodes